Sliders
by UndergroundLake
Summary: AU.In the final battle between good and evil something unpredictable occurs. The fighters are sent to an alternative universe where their lives are totally altered. How would be life for Harry Potter if sorted into Slytherin with Draco Malfoy? And what ab
1. Prologue

**Title: **Sliders

**Author Name: **UndergroundLake

**Summary:** AU.In the final battle between good and evil something unpredictable occurs. The fighters are sent to an alternative universe where their lives are totally altered. How would be life for Harry Potter if sorted into Slytherin with Draco Malfoy? And what about Hermione Granger becoming a Ravenclaw? The quest of the new trio is about to begin but neither of them know how will it end.

Join them to their great adventures on the quest to find their real world   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** That's my first story. I hope you'll enjoy it as I enjoyed writting it.   
Reviews are mostly appreciated, critics will be welcomed as well.

Stay tune to the next chapter.

Prologue

The final battle began and now everyone was involved.

The young witches and wizards joined forces with the older ones.

All Hogwarts students who were old enough were there with the professors fighting. Led by Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and the other staff members.

The Order of the Phoenix was there too, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid, Grawp who was Hagrid's half-brother, the Weasleys and other members as well.

The whole Order was fighting side by side with an army of Death Eaters, a wizards group who were followers of Voldemort which included, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, The Lestrange couple, together with Ludovic Bagman who was accused as being a spy and others.

Besides wizards who were fighting, there were many magical creatures too.

The Order had some of the greatest and rarest creatures in the Wizarding World with them, Buckbeak the hippogriff, Dobby and all the Hogwarts House- Elves, Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix, Firenze the Centaur, Aragog the acromantula and Thestrals the winged horses.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort had on their side all the giants, an army of goblins, Nagini Voldemort's female snake, a nundu which is a gigantic leopard considered the most dangerous beast because it's breath can kill, occamy the dangerous snake, werewolves, quintaped a dangerous carnivore, runespoor a giant three headed snake, several banshees, boggrats, dementors and pogrebins, those annoying creatures who make people lose their hope until they collapse.

The entire place was obscured by all the curses that flew around. There was great commotion, wizards screaming while fighting for their lives. Inside this commotion were two main figures, Harry Potter and Voldemort. Their fight was the hardest of all, sending many curses to one another. Then it happened again.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" "_Expelliarmus!_" cried out Voldemort and Potter at unison.

Their curses cross fired and they had a split second to react before the others curse hit him. Having Quidditch reflexes, Harry dodged the curse easily as did Voldemort.

At that moment, Voldemort's expression turned into a weird look. "Potter, I figured out a different ending for you "

Voldemort's laughter echoed, as if they were in the mountains which they weren't. They were in the Quidditch World Cup stadium. It looked different than before as it wasn't the marvelous place that it used to be. The majestic golden walls weren't there anymore, everything was destroyed.

Harry, felt dizzy and terrified by Voldemort's unpredictable response. He made certain that his fear will not be shown. Fortunately he had learned how to use Occlumency so Voldemort will not "read" his mind. It was like all his thoughts disappeared in a second.

Voldemort took out an eerie ancient roll of parchment. He started muttering some unrecognizable words.

At the sound of his voice the entire place seemed to become quiet. Only his voice could be heard growing louder after each word spoken but still maintaining its low tone. He repeated once again what appeared to be some sort of phrase. But this time his voice wasn't the same, what once an almost audible voice now had turned into a scary voice comparable with the magnificent peals of thunders during a tempest. Hearing it was like a chill running through the entire body freezing the blood and echoing over and over again inside your head.

After that strange sound a vortex was created. It was gorgeous, multicolored and appeared very deep. All the combatants stopped to gaze at this sight. They were overwhelmed by this twist that Voldemort had created. Voldemort seemed to enjoy his moment of attention.

He laughed. "Fools, now you'll understand the great power Voldemort possesses, you'll regret all you've done," he gazed down at them, as if trying to remember their faces. "You are in a time loop." was the last thing he said before he disappeared.

What happened next, no one anticipated. Not even the Death Eaters knew what was going on, they were completely in shock.

The vortex grew larger and larger until it engulfed everyone and they were drawn into it, with such force that they couldn't do anything to resist.

Then blackness took over.

Harry Potter a raven-haired boy, with the scar on his forehead, had other deeper scars as well. Not only mistreated by his aunt and uncle, abused at school by his big fat-pork-face cousin Dudley and his cohorts and he was an orphan as well.

He got his scar from his famous encounter with the most evil dark wizard ever known, Lord Voldemort, an encounter he didn't remember as he was a little baby. During that fight Voldemort used the deadly Avada Kedavra. The curse backfired and Voldemort disappeared. For ten years, no one heard from him but then in the eleventh year he reappeared.

Harry got his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. On the first of September at eleven o'clock he was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. There he met again with Draco Malfoy, a pale boy with blond hair and silvery eyes around his age. They first met each other in Madam Malkin's store and now they both were there, waiting to arrive at their new school. Malfoy seemed to Harry quite arrogant and snobbish. He disliked him instantly.

Harry made some friends on the trip, Hermione Granger a very clever girl with bushy brown hair and brown bookworm eyes and a tall, thin red-haired freckled boy, Ron Weasley.

Harry was speaking with Ron and Hermione when suddenly the compartment door slid opened. Draco was there with his two minions Vincent Crabbe, a heavy and mean-looking boy and Gregory Goyle, a boy with short hair and long arms, both wearing black robes.

"So, we meet again. You're the famous Harry Potter," he sneered.  
"Yes, I am," replied Harry calmly.  
"What are you doing right here with this lot?" Malfoy inquired.  
"Just sitting and having a normal conversation".  
Ron remembered his father speaking badly of Lucius Malfoy accusing him of being a Death Eater.

"Get out from our compartment, you Death Eater's son," shrieked Ron.

Draco answered in fury, his voice full with anger "Make me, Weasley".

Seeing Malfoy's twitched face, he quickly regretted his remark.

Although Harry didn't understand exactly what Weasley meant he knew it was hurtful offence.

Harry decided to split them apart, before they'd really start at each other and cursing.

He was angry with Ron for this rude unprovoked comment on Malfoy. Despite his intense dislike for Draco he thought this attack was uncalled for. When Draco and his body-guards exited he was calling to Malfoy to stop. When he didn't Harry followed him to his compartment.

"Sorry about that, it was very rude of him to say a thing like that," Harry apologized.  
"What do you care," spit Malfoy.   
"Well, it was just unfair," Harry said, "Let's leave it behind, "I'm not like Ron; I'd like to meet you".   
"Fine," said Malfoy with an uncaring aire.

They talked for a while about everything and nothing in particular.

After some time of chatting with Malfoy, Harry went to sit alone. He was quite nervous about everything, so he decided to look through the window. The scenery changed from broad green fields to dark, ones. They had just arrived at the Hogsmeade train station. When the train stopped all the students were taken then by row boats to the castle, as this was their first year there.

They were sailing across a huge deep lake where it was rumored that a giant squid lived.  
After spending some time on the boat they arrived at the castle where they were greeted by a tall black-haired severe looking witch wearing square glasses who guided them into a small empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.I am Professor McGonagall."

"You will be sorted into your houses. There are four of them, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each one of you will be sorted to one of them, and there you will live, sleep and have classes with the rest of your housemates. You will spend your leisure time in your house's common room," explained the Professor.

"We will call you soon when we are ready to receive you. Meanwhile stay here," after that she left the room.

Five minutes later she returned.

"We are ready now. Follow me".

The students didn't know whether to feel great relief or great fear.   
With many thoughts troubling their minds the first-years entered the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sliders (Chapter 01 - The Sorting Ceremony)  
**Author Name:** MistyUnderground lake   
**Owl the author:** here.   
**Rating** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, QTTA, FB, "Sliders», "Night Watch".. Written between Order of Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince.   
**Genre:** Action, Suspense  
**Era:** Multiple Eras  
**Main Character(s):** H, Vold  
**Ship(s):** None  
**Summary:** AU. In the final battle between good and evil something unpredictable occurs. The fighters are sent to an alternative universe where their lives are totally altered. How would be life for Harry Potter if sorted into Slytherin with Draco Malfoy? And what about Hermione Granger becoming a Ravenclaw? The quest of the new trio is about to begin but neither of them know how will it end. Join them to their great adventures on the quest to find their real world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you to my dear beta Adrienne Marie! Thanks as well for all those who commented. Your reviews helps me in improving this story. Reviews are always valued and will be replied. Stay tune to the next chapter.

Chapter One - The Sorting Ceremony

It was early in the evening and all of the first-year students were gathered around in the Great Hall. Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood up. He spread his long arms like wings over the dozen or so flickering candles.

"Welcome, dear students, those who are new and those who have returned. This year may prove to be a very difficult one, Voldemort has returned," he said. As he said the name of the wizard that was feared by all, many of the younger students began crying, the older ones just stared at the professor or spoke amongst themselves. He continued with his speech, ignoring the noises around.

"Choices will be made which will influence your life. Choose wisely so that you will not regret your choice." He continued.

"Let the sorting begin" he finally said. Soon after those words were said, an older witch brought out a three-legged stool and placed over it was an old patched and extremely dirty hat. Everyone gazed at it. Suddenly for the entire student's surprise the hat began singing.

Long time ago when time was hard

Four wizards had an idea in mind

To found a school

Where all magical children could attend

Teach them subjects

And develop their skills.

Each contributed their part

They were united and never apart

Until Godric Gryffindor invented me

And the sorting became a ceremony.

All children were sorted by their character.

The smart and sharp went to Ravenclaw.

Hard-workers were welcomed in Helga's house.

Cunning and ambition was valued by Salazar.

Bold and chivalrous were Godric's qualities.

It happened so quickly

Godric believed anyone could attend

Salazar objected

He wished only purebloods to be

Muggle-borns and half bloods were unworthy.

When none believed in his notion

Salazar left abruptly

Since then a rivalry was born

Between Godric and Salazar alone

They split the school to good and bad.

For centuries to be apart;

There is a lesson to be learn

Animosity and rivalry will

Bring only pain and agony.

War is coming...

Each of you will have to choose

Which side you'll be on

Now time comes to sort you

Once again I must split you

Let my decision not be dominant

Overlook your differences

Unite with one mission

Or else a war shall begin

Inside, from within.

"Arouse, Michael," the first boy was called. A pale, lanky boy with brown hair and blue eyes approached to the hat took it and placed it on his head.

"Hmm," said the hat. "Where will I put you? I see great potential, nice mind, ambitious. SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. The whole Slytherin table applauded and cheered. Michael smiled at them and walked in their direction and took a sit with his new housemates.

The next three students were sorted to Ravenclaw, two were welcomed in Hufflepuff and the Gryffindors received six new mates.

Then the older witch announced another student to be sorted, "Potter, Harry"

Harry Potter, a nervous first-year sat on the stool with the sorting hat covering his head. "Oh my, unbelievable talent, a need to prove yourself!" the hat exclaimed. "I'll put you into SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall applauded but the Headmaster was worried. "Mr. Potter will you join me after dinner?" He requested as Harry passed the staff table.

The raven-haired boy looked at his peers. _I will be spending all my years with them. My nightmare came true and I was sorted into Slytherin. How could that be? I don't have any friends there_ he thought.

Many other things filled his weary mind: the long journey on the Hogwarts Express left him so tired that the only thing he wanted was to lie on his new bed in the Slytherin house. When he thought about that, he realized he didn't know where the Slytherin dorms were. Then Harry looked at Dumbledore and sighed. He was so tired and now he had to go and speak with the headmaster.

_What have I done? _He thought pitifully.

After dinner, he approached Dumbledore who told Harry to follow him. He followed until they entered into a strange looking room full of tools and other things Harry couldn't see clearly.

"This is the Room of Requirement," said Dumbledore

_The Room of Requirement, what is it? _He thought.

_"This room suits itself for anything you may need"_ a strange voice inside his head answered almost immediately. Harry was surprised. He never heard about such room but the voice he heard was very convincing so he decided to believe it.

"So, how are you my boy?" Dumbledore inquired after a long pause.

"Fine, sir," Harry replied.

Dumbledore didn't look convinced but he didn't ask any more questions, instead he continued talking.

"Harry, being in Slytherin isn't bad, our choices are the important thing **not** the house in which we are sorted," he explained.

Harry was confused now. _Why would Dumbledore be worried about that? _He knew he wasn't sorted into his parent's house but there had to be others that weren't in the same house as the rest of their family.

"Harry my boy, you have been given a great opportunity to prove yourself, use it wisely as I believe you can." Dumbledore said with a tone that clearly indicated that his talk with Harry was finished.

"Good night, Professor," Harry greeted and quickly exited the room. _That was weird. Why do I feel a huge burden hanging on me?_ He thought as he walked back towards the front of the school.

He was walking to the Great Hall when he saw some Slytherin students and decided to follow them. The dungeons were very cold, damp, and dark. For some reason he didn't feel comfortable following these students but he continued after them any way. After a while they passed through the portrait that led to the Slytherin's common room and finally they reached the dorms located in the dungeons.

The common room was spacious with two black leather sofas and several armchairs scattered here and there. There were a few tables with quills and scraps of parchment on top as well. The place wasn't as cold as Harry thought. It had many portraits, one of which was particularly interesting to him. It was the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. This portrait radiated power, strength, and fear. Salazar looked powerful and intimidating. He wore green majestic robes, which made him look like royalty. Harry continued exploring the place and saw a black oak door that was labeled: First-year Boys.

_The Boys dormitory, my new home_ he thought, taking a deep breath and entering the room. Inside everything was decorated with green and silver, Slytherin's colors. The room had low ceiling and looked as though it might close on him. A cold feeling ran up Harry's spine, but then he realized that he quite liked the place.

He soon figured out which one of the six beds was his own, as he saw his things there. It was right near the window, near a bed where a blond pale boy was sitting. Harry realized he was Draco Malfoy. He had seen this boy twice but he didn't realize that he was sorted into his house. Malfoy looked at Harry as if he was evaluating him, seeing if he was worthy to be in Slytherin.

"So, got into Slytherin, did you Potter? How ironic, the hero of the wizarding world in the house of Slytherin!" Malfoy laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" hissed Harry in annoyance. He was tired and just wanted Malfoy to leave him alone. Harry went to his bed, changed into his nightclothes and lay there. It was very comfortable and he soon fell asleep.

_He was in a swirling mist of white. Voices and hisses were heard in the background. Those voices made him feel uneasy, a weird sense of danger._

_"Potter, you're in _my_ house now, history __**will**__ repeat itself! You can't run and can't hide! And I'll find __**you**__ no matter where you are!" the voice hissed with malicious venom It was like a hissing of a snake. _

_A loud and cold laughter woke him up from the void_.

He was sweaty and the scar on his forehead burned painfully. He heard someone screaming and then he came to realize that he was the one who was screaming. He untangled from his wet sheets and tried to regain his breath.

Draco Malfoy woke up furious because of Harry's screams. He was dreaming such a wonderful dream and was rudely interrupted. He tried to see who shouted and realized it was Potter who was rubbing his scar and trying to catch his breath.

_Now is the time to settle my account with him. I'll make him pay for his rudeness; he will wish he was_ _never_ _born _Draco thought.

This train of thoughts stopped abruptly when he saw the pained and confused expression on Harry's face. Malfoy realized that they weren't so different after all. Harry was in so much pain as he was so many times in his life before. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was a very cruel person, he abused Draco and made him shed tears and be submerged under so much pain that it seemed dying would be a relief. His father used the Cruciatus Curse on him numerous times and said that it was for his own good. It sounded like he was trying to justify his actions for being so heartless attacking his own son. Malfoy remembered his father saying: "Son, you'll thank me for this, one day. I'm building your endurance; you're a man after all."

_Hah, building my endurance_ he thought bitterly.

But he never considered it as truth. _How you can thank someone who always mistreated you?_ He felt sympathy and deep understanding towards Harry so he decided to approach him carefully.

"Shhh. Shut up you'll wake the whole dormitory," he said with a light smirk on his face. Harry was surprised; he didn't realize that his screams woke up one of his housemates. He also was surprised that Malfoy was trying to be friendly but he didn't care, not even when Draco sat on the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked with concern.

Harry vaguely responded "Nightmares, again."


End file.
